Sophie Elizabeth Foster
Sophie Foster is the 12-year old protagonist of Keeper of The Lost Cities and Exile ''although in the end of ''Keeper of The Lost Cities ''and in ''Exile, ''she is actually thirteen. Biography Sophie Foster developed her telepathic abilities at the age of five, when she hit her head. She woke up in the hospital, suddenly able to hear everyone's thoughts. She is also known to have had a severe allergic reaction to limbium, a rare mineral, which the doctors could not identify. She skipped many grades, eventually becoming a twelve-year-old high school senior courtesy of her photographic memory. She got accepted to Yale, but her parents did not allow her to go, instead choosing to have her attend San Diego City College. On a field trip to the National History Museum, she met another mind reading elf named Fitz, who brought her to Eternalia, one of the lost cities. Sophie's best friend is Dex. A few of her other friends are Keefe, Marella, and Jensi. When she is in the Lost Cities, she is placed in the hands of Grady and Edaline Reuwen. In Exile Sophie finds and is entrusted to the care of an alicorn named Silveny. Abilities (spoilers) Telepathy- Sophie is able to hear everyone's thoughts and prevent anyone from getting inside her mind. She is able to project her memories onto paper and transmit thoughts to another person's mind, even from very far away. Telekinesis- She is able to move things with her mind, including several very heavy objects at once. Infliction- She is able to cause others pain. Sophie has not yet been trained in Infliction, but is being trained in Exile by Counselor Bront and later it says she can inflict positive emotions. Photographic memory- She has a photographic memory, so is able to memorize facts very quickly, as well as being able to memorize an entire map of stars for her Universe class. Polyglot- Sophie is a polyglot. A polyglot can speak different languages just by hearing them. Alden tells her being a polyglot, will help her advance in multispecial studies. Teleport- aquired from her alicorn genes. She can teleport with her mind, like her alicorn, Silveny. She is also able to "blink" like vanishers with this ability. Personality and Traits Sophie is first depicted as a lonely and shy girl, a prodigious young girl among high-school seniors, she had no friends as she was the youngest and was often called a know-it-all. Her good grades irked her peers, alienating her from them. Sophie has a hard time accepting the impossible and needs a long time to accept the fact that she was an elf, though this did not deter her curiosity and thirst to know more. Sophie also has the habit of doubting herself and needs reassurance to boost her self-confidence. When she found out that the adoption from the elven family she was living with was cancelled, she was heartbroken and cried, her confidence taking a nose-dive. She can be quite the crybaby and usually cries when she's frustrated. She is also headstrong and brave, wanting to help despite the fact that it was dangerous and she might not be able to do anything. Sophie's most promiment trait is perhaps her protectiveness and willingness to help her friends, wiling to sacrifice herself for them, this is most shown when she nearly killed herself light-travelling without a pathfinder to make sure Dex, her best friend, would be safe. Her determination is also one trait of hers to be admired; she refused to give up despite the hopelessness of the situation. A prime example would be during her capture in the first book where she did not give up hope that her connection to Fitz would lead her to him. Physical Appearance Sophie has shoulder-lengthed blonde hair and brown eyes which sets her apart from the other elves who all share the same blue eyes. It is shown that she is attractive, shown when Della told Sophie that she will become a heartbreaker when she grows up. The color of her eyes might be a result of the experiment performed on her. As of Exile, she has a starbust shaped mark on the back of her hand that may scar forever. She is often decked out in dull colors, such as black and grey, to avoid attention. But in the elven world, she has no choice but to follow custom and wear their colorful robes. Relationships *'HUMAN FAMILY''' Sophie seems to have a very strong relationship with her human family. She thought her younger sister was annyoing at first, but when the time came for her to depart, forever losing contact with them, she expressed fondness for the young girl. She and her mother share mutual love, her mother having went through twelve hours of labor to bring her into this world which Sophie was grateful for. Sophie and her father got along very well too, and her father had the habit of calling her "Soybean". Sophie cried when the time came for her to be separated from them and fell into depression which she eventually recovered from under the tender care of Grady and Edaline. *'FITZ (friend/love interest)' Sophie admitted that Fitz was her first friend. She and Fitz developed a bond so strong they were capable of transmitting thoughts to one another from a great distance, even from different worlds. Sophie and Fitz are on friendly terms (though Sophie seemed to have hoped for more), Sophie thinking long and hard when she went out shopping for his present and was severely disappointed when Fitz did not get her anything special. It is heavily implied that Sophie has a crush on Fitz since they first met, having eagerly anticipated meeting him the day after they first met. She thought he had beautiful eyes and when she nearly lost hope, when she thought she was about to die, she thought of Fitz first and only him. Fitz mourned and blamed himself, thinking that she'd died and was deeply aggrieved. However, he was the first person to find her after her escape and had shown to be overjoyed with her speedy recovery. Possibly, he might return Sophie's feelings though he's good at hiding them. *'DEX (friend/love interest)' Dex is Sophie's best friend and vise versa. Dex cares deeply about Sophie and he often studied with her for their exams, helping her through thick and thin. He strongly disapproves of Sophie associating herself with Fitz and his family, claiming that they were a bunch of distrustful people. Though Sophie ignored his warning, and when she later learned that Biana only became friends with her because her father ordered her to, Dex supported her despite their previous argument. Though never confirmed, his actions proved that he has a crush on Sophie. Though she didn't seem to have any particular romantic feelings for Dex, Sophie cares deeply about him as a friend and was willing to sacrifice her very existence to save his life. Due to her close relationship to Fitz, and Dex seems aware of Sophie's crush on Fitz, he is extremely bitter toward Fitz. *'KEEFE (friend/love interest)' 'Keefe is Sophie's friend and Fitz best friend. He first met Sophie when she had to go see Elwin after alchemy and he skipped class. Keefe and Sophie have been in dentention together numerous times. He is an Empath and can feel Sophie's emotions even when not in contact. Keefe likes to tease Sophie and sometimes is a flirt. He is the only other person (besides Sophie) who Silveny allowed to be close to her, he calls her Glitterbutt. Instead of calling her Sophie he frequently calls her Foster. Keefe goes with Sophie to the Black Swan's hideout. He usually plays Base Quest with Sophie, Biana, and Fitz. *'BIANA (friend)' Biana first became friends with her because her father made her, but as she got to know Sophie, Biana became genuine friends with Sophie. *'EDALINE (adoptive mother)' *'GRADY (adoptive father)' *'ALDEN (guardian)' Alden is Fitz and Biana's father. Sophie always goes to him with problems and concerns and clues on the black swan. Alden had received a newspaper article leading him to Sophie. Sophie trusts him and he trusts her. In Exile Alden asks Sophie to be his guide when he does the memory break on Fintan. Sophie was upset when Alden's mind was broken.' *'MARELLA (friend)' *'JENSI (friend)'